A printed circuit board often has to make electrical contact with semiconductor modules. To this end, the semiconductor module has a number of electrical connections which have to be positioned very precisely relative to the printed circuit board. If, for example, each of the electrical connections is intended to be pressed into a different contact opening in the printed circuit board, there is a risk of one or more of the electrical connections not meeting the associated contact openings to a sufficiently accurate degree and a pressing-in operation not being possible. Therefore, the printed circuit board is generally fitted manually, so that individual electrical connections can be readjusted as required. However, processing of this kind is very complicated and therefore costly.
DE 10 2010 063 387 A1 discloses a circuit arrangement having two sub-modules, in which circuit arrangement electrical contacts of a contact lug are oriented in an accurate manner in respect of position and centered by means of an auxiliary support.